1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiver dryer devices, particularly for vehicular air-conditioning systems, for separating moisture-laden, partially vaporized refrigerant fluid into a moisture-free refrigerant vapor having a predetermined, specific lubricating oil content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most any refrigeration system, and certainly any vehicular air-conditioning system, the use of a receiver dryer at the outlet end of the condenser is an alternative to the use of an accumulator at the outlet end of the evaporator. The receiver dryer receives refrigerant fluid, typically freon-12, at a high pressure (e.g. 200 psig) and high temperature (e.g. 150.degree. F.) and filters any particulates in the fluid and removes any moisture or water which may be present in the refrigerant fluid. At the outlet end of the receiver dryer, the refrigerant fluid is passed through an expansion device or valve and thereby transformed to a vapor of low temperature (e.g. 50.degree. F.) and pressure (e.g. 40 psig), prior to it being passed through the evaporator. Typical examples of such a system are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,719; 5,038,582 and 4,908,132.
Closely related apparatuses are accumulators located downstream of the evaporator and used as an alternative to a receiver dryer, each serving the common purposes of filtering particulates and removing water from the refrigerant and each also acting as a storage reservoir for the refrigerant fluid when the system is disengaged. One example of a highly efficient, fairly economically manufactured receiver dryer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,971 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, wherein a cylindrical, aluminum housing is completely closed at its bottom end by a spinning operation, is loaded with a desiccant material and perforate disc-shaped member, and then capped with a top containing inlet and outlet tubular members.
The present invention maintains the functional efficiency of such known devices, but includes fewer components and a simplified and more reliable method of manufacture.